Te retrouver
by Sasha Sucksess
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL UA - Twincest - Devenus adultes les jumeaux se sont éloignés suite aux aléas de la vie, ils ne savent à présent plus comment communiquer l'un avec l'autre.


**Te retrouver**

Il avait arrêté de pleuvoir en fin de matinée pour se mettre à neiger. Il ne faisait pas encore assez froid en ce mois de novembre pour que les trottoirs deviennent blancs, mais sur les toits des immeubles et les carrosseries des voitures une fine couche laiteuse annonçait l'hiver.

Bill détacha ses yeux de la vue derrière la baie vitrée de la salle de conférence, et reporta son attention sur la femme qui discourait au bout de la grande table ovale. La cinquantaine bien sonnée, mariée depuis vingt-cinq ans cette année _s'il-vous-plait_, grand-mère de trois adorables petits enfants dont les portraits trônaient sur son bureau. Le pire dragon que Bill ait jamais connu. Elle dirigeait son entreprise d'une main de fer et ne souffrait aucune plainte.

La séance du jour concernait les nouveaux projets qui s'annonçaient pour l'année à venir, rien de très palpitant pour le jeune homme qui savait déjà avec qui et sous les ordres de qui il travaillerait les prochains mois. Son portable vibra dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il ne laissa rien paraître si ce n'est un léger froncement de sourcil agacé. L'appareil vibra longtemps, et recommença plusieurs fois jusqu'à la fin de la réunion.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'immeuble une demi-heure plus tard, la neige tombait plus drue que jamais et il serra étroitement son écharpe contre sa gorge en hélant un taxi. Pas question de prendre le métro par ce temps. Dans la chaleur confinée du véhicule il sortit enfin son téléphone de sa veste et soupira en voyant le même nom affiché plusieurs fois d'affilée dans la liste des appels en absence. Il composa rapidement son numéro de messagerie vocale et écouta la voie familière en regardant le feu, au rouge, par la fenêtre.

"Bill, c'est moi... uh j'ai besoin de toi pour un... un truc, enfin un service quoi mais pas en rapport avec...'fin c'est pas une histoire de tune ou quoi, juste ce serait cool de te voir ça fait un bail... tu me rappelle... ok bon salut."

Il resta un long moment l'appareil silencieux toujours collé à l'oreille, avant de l'éteindre quand le taxi s'engagea dans sa rue.

Ses clés résonnèrent dans l'appartement vide en tombant sur le comptoir de la cuisine. L'endroit était spacieux, lumineux, aménagé et très bien isolé, en tout cas c'était ce que lui avait dit l'agent immobilier en le lui faisant visiter deux ans plus tôt. Bill s'y sentait bien, même s'il avait toujours trouvé qu'il y manquait quelque chose, sans bien savoir quoi.

Il posa les dossiers des différents projets en cours sur son bureau et fixa le seul tableau décorant la pièce. De loin on aurait dit un collage de toutes sortes de photos colorées, mais en réalité il s'agissait plus de plein de petites scènes de la vie quotidienne dessinées à moitié les unes sur les autres. Bill fixa avec attention une scène en particulier, représentant un groupe d'adolescents chahutant dans un parc. Il tendit la main, et de deux doigts cacha une grande partie du groupe pour n'en voir que deux, riant côte-à-côte, le coude de l'un sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Son bras retomba mollement le long de son corps, et il s'éloigna vers la chambre en desserrant sa cravate.

Le bar était bruyant et surpeuplé d'hommes en costards, la cravate de travers, et de femmes en tailleurs de marque, les pieds douloureux dans les derniers escarpins à la mode. Bill sirotait un whisky, entouré de collègues plus ou moins éméchés. Une des secrétaires du cinquième lui faisait du gringe depuis le début de la soirée, sa conversation sans profondeur et son décolleté de plus en plus plongeant commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Un portable sur la table devant lui vibra, et s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait du sien, il en profita pour se détourner de la secrétaire trop envahissante. Un texto maladroitement tapé apparu sur le petit écran et Bill sentit sa mâchoire se contracter sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Il enfonça le téléphone dans sa poche sans répondre et se jeta dans la conversation avec son voisin de droite.

Lorsqu'il sortit du bar quelques heures plus tard, son portable affichait six appels manqués, trois textos et un message vocal. Soupirant il monta dans le premier taxi qu'il vit et rentra chez lui en écoutant le message.

Le lendemain matin Bill remontait une petite rue à sens unique, pestant intérieurement pour ses chaussures en cuir en marchant sur le trottoir couvert de flaques de neige à moitié fondue. Il failli tomber en glissant sur un objet métallique abandonné dans la boue, et en regardant de plus près reconnu l'objet en question. La bouche pincée il le glissa dans la poche de son manteau, mouillant ses gants de cuir au passage.

Devant le numéro 48tri un homme était recroquevillé sous le porche, la tête contre le battant en bois et le dos formant une courbe contre le froid. Il releva la tête en entendant la neige crisser sous les chaussures de Bill. Il se releva d'un bond, s'enroulant du mieux qu'il put dans un sweat bien trop fin pour la saison.

- B-Bill, t'es venu...

- J'ai eu ton message, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si urgent ? Coupa Bill d'une voix qui se voulait indifférente mais qui ne pouvait masquer l'agacement.

- Perdu mes clés... fait un putain de froid en plus...

- Tiens, coupa à nouveau Bill en lui lança un trousseau de clés, elles étaient à 5 mètres d'ici sur le trottoir.

- oh... merci

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent en silence, avant que Bill ne soupire en rajustant son gant.

- Ça fait un bail, commença l'autre, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, et toi ?

- J'ai froid, mais sinon ça roule je suppose... je voudrai te demander un truc, ça te dit qu'on aille prendre le petit déjeuner au Starbucks ?

- J'ai déjà mangé et je suis en retard pour le boulot, ça urge ce dont t'as besoin ?

- Nan nan... juste ya ce job dans la boite d'un pote qui me tente, mais faut une lettre de motivation et bon tu me connais alors...

- Et ton ancien boulot ? Tu t'es fais virer encore ?

- ... pas vraiment...

- Ouais... écoute j'ai pas le temps, envois moi un mail, lança Bill en se détournant.

- Ok mais... attend Bill !

Quelques mètres plus loin l'interpellé s'arrêta, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté.

- Prend soin de toi, petit frère.

Il eut un silence avant que Bill ne réponde en s'éloignant.

- Toi aussi, Tom.

La mine sèche du critérium crissait sur la large feuille de papier. Le jeune homme se recula pour jeter un coup d'œil critique à l'ensemble, vérifia une donnée sur son ordinateur, rajouta un chiffre dans un coin de la feuille, puis s'immobilisa au dessus du plan en l'observant.

Un claquement de porte dans le couloir le fit sursauter, et il repoussa son travail en s'essayant face à son écran. Une petite enveloppe s'agitait dans un coin du bureau, et Bill cliqua dessus en fronçant les sourcils. Un mail court, accompagné d'un fichier attaché apparut soudain, il lut le message le visage impassible.

L'adresse du destinataire n'avait pas changée depuis les douze dernières années. Le jeune architecte jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, voyant que personne ne lui prêtait attention il porta une main à son visage pour essayer de cacher son trouble.

Il n'y avait pourtant rien de spécial dans le mail toujours affiché sur l'écran, la même demande réitérée concernant une quelconque lettre de motivation à revoir (jointe au mail), et une brève marque d'affection toute fraternelle.

Oui mais voilà, la formulation le ramenait des années en arrière, comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus dans la petite rue du quartier mal famé où habitait son jumeau.

Et soudain, la bouche toujours enfouie dans sa paume, Bill avait l'impression de sentir à nouveau l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupée du jardin du voisin, et l'air encore frais du début de printemps. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour s'imprégner pleinement du souvenir.

Il avait été invité à passer quelques jours chez leur tante, à quelques heures de train de chez eux, et Tom qui avait une fois de plus ramené des notes exécrables du lycée ne viendrait pas avec lui. Ils s'étaient dit au revoir au bout de l'allée, Tom accoudé à la boite aux lettre, son front barré d'un pli soucieux.

_- Prend soin de toi, petit frère._

Bill rouvrit les yeux, les images du passé s'estompant petit à petit.

Tout ça était rendu loin maintenant. La mort de Simone, la douleur, le temps, les études de Bill et les combines de Tom avaient finis par les éloigner.

Parfois Bill se réveillait encore le matin sans comprendre pourquoi son jumeau n'était plus là, pourquoi il avait été si difficile pour eux de se raccrocher l'un à l'autre quand tout s'était effondré, pourquoi il était maintenant si difficile d'aller vers lui.

- Monsieur Kaulitz ?

Le jeune architecte sursauta en relevant la tête, une femme se tenait devant son bureau un dossier à la main. Elle avait un sourire aimable, mais ses sourcils haussés jugeait clairement le manque de vivacité de Bill.

Il lui rendit un sourire aimable et prit le dossier sans un mot, avant de se replonger dans son ordinateur, un air affairé sur le visage. Il attendit que le bruit des talons aiguilles se soit éloigné pour ouvrir à nouveau la fenêtre internet où le mail l'attendait toujours. La lèvre inférieure coincée sous les dents, il répondit rapidement en téléchargeant la lettre brouillonne à corriger.

Lorsque la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit à travers l'appartement, Bill en était à son second scotch et n'avait pas décollé du canapé. Il détacha avec difficulté le regard du tableau face à lui, et se leva élégamment.

La voix lointaine de Tom grésilla dans le combiné, et son frère y répondit par un vague grognement avant d'enfoncer la touche noire sur le socle. Il entrebâilla la porte et se rendit dans la cuisine pour y allumer le four. Il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et les pas de son frère se rapprocher dans le couloir, mais ne détacha pas son regard du plat de lasagnes derrière la vitre épaisse du four. Un "Hey" hésitant arriva de l'entrée, et Bill se retourna pour accueillir Tom.

Son frère portait le même sweat un peu délavé que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu, sous le porche de son immeuble, mais avait fait l'effort d'enfiler une veste en cuir par dessus. Ils se fixèrent un moment dans le blanc des yeux, puis Tom eut un petit sourire.

- Des lasagnes ?

Il s'agissait plus d'une constatation que d'une question, et son sourire s'élargit en voyant Bill grimacer un rictus. Ce dernier se racla la gorge et l'invita à rentrer d'un signe de tête.

Ils mangèrent et burent en discutant des petits tracas de leurs vies respectives, prenant soin de s'en tenir aux choses peu importantes. Mais ils se parlaient, presque comme avant, et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Après le repas les deux frères s'installèrent dans le large canapé du salon pour y revoir la fameuse lettre de motivation, soigneusement reprise par Bill. Tom lui expliqua en quoi consistait exactement ce nouveau travail avec un enthousiasme que son jumeau ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Puis l'hôte avait proposé un nouveau verre, et Tom s'était levé pour prendre une bouteille au petit bar qui meublait un angle de la pièce. Son regard s'attarda sur l'imposant tableau ornant le mur, et une des scènes représentées attira son attention. Il le connaissait pourtant bien ce tableau, mais n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà vu cette petite partie. Ils étaient dans un parc, avec leurs amis du lycée. A bien y regarder Tom se dit qu'il devait sûrement s'agir de leur dernière année vu qu'Andy et Lo semblaient en couple sur le dessin.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et il vit Bill se pencher à ses côtés vers le tableau.

- Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir qui a prit la photo qui a servie de modèle pour ça, marmonna le plus jeune en tendant un doigt fin vers la scène que fixait Tom quelques secondes auparavant.

- Je sais pas... peut-être Gordon ?

- Non, Gordon était en répétition tout le mois de juin cette année là, tu te rappelle ?

- Ah ouais... mais c'était pas avec... avec les affaires de maman que tu l'as retrouvée ?

- Si, souffla Bill sans rien ajouter de plus.

Le plus jeune se rappelait très bien de ce mois de juin, neuf ans plus tôt. Il faisait chaud, c'était la fin du lycée et à l'époque rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux mis à part son jumeau et ses amis.

- Ça me rappelle le jeu, reprit Tom avec un sourire dans la voix, tu sais celui auquel on jouait tout le temps... euh vérité et action ?

- Action ou vérité, rectifia Bill avec un sourire naissant à son tour.

- Oui c'est ça, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être con comme truc... on se connaissait tous déjà par cœur.

- Hm.

Il continuèrent d'observer le tableau en silence durant quelques instants. Bill se sentait bien, décontracté et à l'aise, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. Un sourire sardonique aux lèvres il reprit la parole l'air de rien.

- Moi je me rappelle surtout de la fois où tu m'as roulé une pelle à se jeu.

Tom qui venait de prendre une gorgée d'alcool avala tout d'un coup l'air outré.

- Pardon ? Tu rigoles, c'est toi qui t'es pratiquement jeté sur moi !

- Pas du tout, j'ai du refréner tes ardeurs ! Tu avais visiblement succombé à mon charme légendaire, ce qui est tout à fait compréhensible mais...

- Charme légendaire ?

Tom éclata de rire et envoya une bourrade dans l'épaule de Bill. Il rirent encore quelques secondes avant de reposer les yeux sur le tableau. Le plus âgé posa son coude sur l'épaule du plus jeune, ses doigts lui grattant l'avant de la tête dans un geste mi-tendre mi-taquin. Bill fit mine de déloger la main embarrassante, mais n'y mit pas beaucoup de volonté.

- Je suis content que tu sois là.

La phrase lui avait échappée, ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il avait l'habitude de dire, encore moins à son jumeau. Mais Bill se sentit libéré et infiniment plus heureux une fois qu'elle fut dite.

Tom fixa un moment le profil quelque peu rougissant de son frère, et reporta son attention sur la toile fixée au mur avant de répondre.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu me chercher.

**FIN**


End file.
